the Kidnapper
by graciehearts
Summary: Pucca gets kidnapped but no one knows some think she ran away, is somebody gonna find the truth read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

Garu was not having a good day today and Pucca wasnt making it any better even though he enjoyed her company some of the times he wished she could leave him alone. Pucca chased him everywhere she loved the guy she always wondered why he ran away from her?? All she could think was that maybe he was just playing hard to get, but Pucca didnt expect to see Garu stop and turned around to see her. He looked furious "Why wont you leave me alone!! you are always chasing me! i dont love you and i never will! i hope i dont ever have to see your face again!?" Both of them gasped Pucca couldn't believe what she had heard, Garu was just as speechless as she was. It wasnt her fault that he was having a bad day, Pucca had tears in her eyes and ran "Pucca wait.. im sorry i didnt mean to..." but she was gone. Garu felt stupid for yelling at sweet Pucca. he never did that even though he was close to doing it but she always stopped him by her smile and when she would kiss him or hug him or when he was in trouble and Pucca would come and help him save the day. Now that he saw her run away all he could do was hate himself, he decided though to give her some time to cool off so he went home still troubled by the scence that took place in this evening. it was getting dark and pucca was still in the forest crying she could still hear him those hurtfull words those words that crushed her world and made her heart or what was left of it since he broke it hurt so much she couldnt take the pain. She didnt even notice that some one was watching her a smile on his lips as he saw his next victim. "i should be getting home now" she sobbed as she was standing up the dark figure came across her that nasty cruel smile still in his lips. "And who might you be pretty girl?" Pucca was getting mad "None of your business now leave me alone!" Pucca tried to walk right past him but he grabbed her wrist "Oh you are not going no where pretty girl.. is it okay if i call you pretty girl? you are rather beautiful." He reached across her face and lightly touched her cheek and slowly went to her lips. she opened her mouth and bit him.. "ouch!!" "You are gonna pay now!" and he punched her in the stomach. Pucca fell to the ground her gaze was getting blurrier the last thing she was was that figure smiling he came across the light the moon was reflecting and she gasped she saw....


	2. Chapter 2

She has seen this face before, but in her dreams she has been having weird dreams he always popping up she remembered one in particular though. She dreamed it like 2 nights ago....

_**DREAM**_

_Pucca was walking down on sooga village when she saw a dark figurine behind her. she though it was her shadow so she kept walking but the shadow kept whispering "Pucca we will meet soon, and we will be together for ever. Garu wont come in between us for if he does ill stop him.__" _

Pucca didn't know what to make of the dream so she locked it in a box in her mind, and now that dream came flashing back. And as if the dark figure could read her mind he said " So you do remember me from your dreams. i couldnt stand being away from you all this time i see you with that dreaded garu. he who doesnt even notice you how can you love an ingrate full person who doesnt even love you?"

Pucca couldn't believe what she was hearing .this, this stalker was following her and worst he had the nerve of saying things about Garu. "What's your name?" said pucca "my name is runsu. And i came to make you my wife. You see im i prince from an island far away and i need a wife and when i heard about the great Pucca i just had to know who it was. And then i saw you and i couldnt take my eyes of of off you i know i seem sudden right now but when you see my palace you wont want to leave so please come with me my dear Pucca." Pucca didnt know what to say she knew that if she left her uncles would be worried but she also wanted to forget Garu so she told Runsu. "please give me some time to think i will have my answer next week." Runsu was delighted to hear this so he agreed "Well my dear Pucca i will await for your answer and i hope you make the right choice." "good bye my dear." and with that Runsu left both of them not noticing that someone was hidden behind the bushes listening to all that was being said....

AUTHORS NOTE~

_**SORRY IT ISNT LONG GUYS ITS JUST THAT I HAVE BEEN BUSY SO IT MIGHT TAKE ME SOME TIME TO FINISH IT BUT I HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED IT REVIEW PLEASE NO FLAMES MKK ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE GUYS **_

_**

* * *

**_Tobe smiled as he heard all of what was being said, "So there's someone who loves this brat huh?? haha i dont think Garu will like this meaning ill Love it... Hahaha!." Tobe said and ran off, when Pucca got home she was embraced by all her uncles, they were worried sick but were glad she was home. When pucca was going to her room she stopped in the middle of the stairs and looked at her uncles she didnt wanna leave she would miss them to death and her friends Ching and Abyo and Garu even if he didnt love her, he hated her as far as she knew but she still didnt wanna leave so she wasnt. She isn't gonna run away from this she was gonna comfront this after she tells Runsu that she cant leave.

Runsu's POV

im so excited Pucca is gonna give me her answer which im sure is gonna be a yes ahh i cant wait till she sees my castle shell love it...

NORMAL POV

not noticing where he was going Runsu accidentantly bumped into Tobe. You see Tobe has been following Runsu for the past week and was ready to "poison his head"

"Oh im soo sorry sir i didnt see you there you see i have my head on this beautiful girl named Pucca she is gonna give me her answer to see if she is coming with me" said Runsu.

"ohh i think Miss Pucca will say no to you, she loves the greatest ninja of all sooga village Garu and i dont think she would leave him" said Tobe in his fake sweet voice.

"Oh do you think so?" Runsu was getting upset but angry at the same time. how dare she says no to the prince?!

Tobe smirking was seeing that Runsu was falling in his trap. "So if you really love her or want her to be your wife i sugest you take her by force, im sure she will thank you later for this." And whit that Tobe left.


End file.
